Oblivous to love
by Nonoka Komiya
Summary: Yuu is oblivious to love. The others decided to do something about it. Yuu x Airu. Read and review.
1. Love revealed

It was a day after Taiki married Nene. Akari and Kiriha married each other on the same day. Zenjiro had comitted suicide, due to him losing Nene. The funeral was set for five days later.

Today, Taiki, Nene, Akari and Kiriha were chatting, when they suddenly saw two familiar blondes running towards them.

Yuu was now a grown up, and he was quite handsome. Airu-chan, the girl they met after they defeated Baguramon, and who was a quite mysterious person, was their friend as well, now that she had completed her goal.

The only problem was that she was in love with quiet and timid Yuu, who seemed oblivious to that fact. This, of course, unnerved both Taiki and Nene, who had Yuu as their family.

Airu waved, starting to chat happily. Then she glanced at Yuu, who was sitting in corner, oblivious to anything. Airu's happy expression turned into worried one. Of course, Taiki and Nene noticed this, as did Kiriha and Akari.

"Sorry, everyone." Airu broke the silence. "I've gotta run. Chores. Sorry." she said, putting on a fake smile. As she ran off, a picture fell from her jacket's pocket.

Taiki picked it up, looking at it. Two pools of purple stared back at him. Those two purple eyes emanated sadness. Taiki kept looking at the picture. He realized he was looking at exact replica of Yuu Amano.

"Did you know this?" Taiki asked harshly, looking at his friends.

Nene and Akari nodded.

"They were always close. Ever since we returned from the Digital World, they were always together. It was obvious."

Taiki looked at Kiriha, who simply nodded.

Taiki wowed to never let anyone suffer. That was his main goal in life. He devoted himself devoted to helping others.

And that included this. Especially since Yuu was his family now.

Taiki sat next to Yuu.

"Yuu, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you love Airu-chan?" asked Taiki, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"Kind of. She is a great friend." Yuu replied

"Isn't there something more?" Taiki asked again, exasperated.

"I don't want to enter any romantic relationship at this time." Yuu simply answered.

"Yuu, she's clearly in love with you, and you with her. Act quickly, or you may lose the one you love, along with her." Taiki spoke harshly.  
>"Snap out of your 'this world is full of pain' attitude, and grab what you can from it. Otherwise, you'll end up unhappy and alone." Taiki finished his speech.<p>

(Meanwhile, at Airu's house)

Airu sat at the desk, holding a picture. Yuu was on it.

Airu closed her eyes. She was in love with Yuu ever since she met him for the first time. She couldn't reveal it till her agenda was completed, though.

(flashback)

Airu had tripped over the root, twisting her ankle.

A hand grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

She looked up, only two see two deep pools of purple. Those two purple eyes were drawing her. She also saw the blonde/golden hair.

"Who are you?"

"Yuu Amano. Is this your partner?" he asked

"Yes. It's Opossumon." she replied.

She briefly wondered if he was an angel. Finally, she realized that he was her angel.

"Well, Yuu, I must get going."

"But your ankle hasn't healed yet."

"It's okay. I can walk." she replied curtly, before leaving. Opossumon followed her.

(end flashback)

Airu put a pencil into her mouth, trying to think of appropriate way to confess to him. He was the force that changed her life for the better. Her mother was a control freak, while her father was never home. To grow in such an enviroment was taxing. And she was in love with Yuu. She was hoping that he will get her out of this house and this life by marrying her. To be married to a person she loved was like heaven.

She fell asleep with these thoughts.

Yuu was wondering whether Taiki's words were true or not. Ultimately, he realized that they were. After all, Taiki never lied. And neither did Nene, Akari or Kiriha. Airu was the moving force of his life. She was his other half, so to speak.

Nene and Taiki interrupted his thoughts.

"You'd better confess to Airu-chan. She wants to confess to you as well. " Nene and Taiki said in unison, before retreating to the privacy of their own room.


	2. Plotting

The next day was busy as usual. Students roamed around the school, clueless as where to go. It was fourth and final year for them. The biggest event was the school dance. Boy had to ask the girl he fancied to go with him to school dance.

Every boy in school had asked Airu-chan, but she had rejected them all. She had already given her heart to Yuu, and she wouldn't go to dance with anyone but him.

The problem was that Yuu was too introverted to ask her. This time, however, Taiki, Kiriha, Nene and Akari decided to do something about it.

"Listen up." Nene spoke into a phone. "You kidnap my brother and Airu Suzaki. Lock them in a room and don't let them out till he asks her to go to dance with him."

There was a laughter at the other end.

"My, my, Nene-san, you have turned into a matchmaker. Of course I will." the voice chuckled

Nene hung up the phone.

It was her old friend that she called. She met them after Taiki and Yuu returned from the Digital World. They brought Airu and some others along.

It was then that Yuu and Airu began hanging around. Airu was the first to break her brother out of his inner suffering. And Nene was really grateful for that.

"What now?"

"Now we follow Nene-san's orders."

As Airu and Yuu were leaving school, a green truck stopped in front of them.

Two boys stepped out.

"Hey, Airu, Yuu, don't you remember us?" asked the older one.

"Of course we do, Ryo. You have grown up quite a bit. And you too, Ren."

"Don't call me Ryo. It's Ryouma." said the older boy, smirking.

"You need to come with us." said Ren, smiling widely.

"Is this a kidnapping?"

"It's friends helping friends." Ren replied, winking at them.

Airu and Yuu shrugged, then entered the truck. Ryouma and Ren joined them at back seat.

"Wait, if you're here, who is driving?"

"You forget that we had a leader." said Ren

The driver turned towards them.

"Taiki-san!" exclaimed Yuu

"Yes, that's right." Taiki grinned at Airu and Yuu.

Despite having two leaders, Ren, Airu, Yuu and Ryouma only considered Taiki as their leader.

Finally, after driving for half and hour, they arrived to a small house.

Upon entering, they pushed Yuu and Airu into a bedroom, closed the door and locked it from the outside.

"Let us out!" Yuu exclaimed

"You have to ask Airu to go to graduation dance with you." was the reply

Yuu looked at cute girl standing next to him.

He looked at the table. There was a note.

He opened it and read it.

"Overcome your shyness, otouto. Your onee-san."

That's all it said.

Yuu looked at Airu again.

"Will you...will you go to graduation dance with me?" he asked feebly

"Of course I would." was Airu's reply

There was a sound of door being unlocked. The door opened. Nene and Taiki stood at the doorway, with Ryouma and Ren behind them.

"Congratulations, my otouto." said Nene.

"You too, Airu-chan." Taiki added


	3. The dance and the confession

Yuu and Airu danced beautifully. Somehow, they learned all these various dance moves.

"I love you, Amano-chan. I always have, ever since you healed my ankle." Airu confessed while dancing

"I love you too, Airu-chan." was Yuu's reply.

"Say, do you want to leave this place and run freely in the open air?" asked Airu. Yuu simply nodded, huge grin on his face.

Airu and Yuu ran out, holding hands. She put her head on his shoulder and they danced to the tune of music coming from the inside.

"You lovebirds are having much fun. I hate to interrupt, but the dance is over. We have to go home."

Looking up, Yuu and Airu saw how much time had passed. They had been dancing for three hours.

Taiki, Yuu, Airu and Nene went to the car and got in. The driver drove off.

Later at night, Yuu and Airu sneaked out and climbed onto Yuu's bicycle. Yuu drove off.

"Where are we going?"

"To local park. I'll show you the place where I first met Damemon." Yuu told her.

Yuu stopped next to a lone pipe.

"I first met Damemon inside this pipe. I was very little then and I was sad because my Grandmother had passed away. Damemon convinced me that there could be brightness." Yuu frowned at the memory.

"It's okay. You have me now." said Airu, touching Yuu's cheek tenderly.

Yuu pulled her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm very lucky." Yuu said quietly "If it wasn't for you, Taiki and Onee-san, I would have been lost in the darkness."

"That's true. And Damemon's death did help."

"Yes, it was losing him that opened my eyes. I joined Taiki's Army and I met you." Yuu confessed. He briefly paused. "Airu Suzaki, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course I will." whispered Airu. "After all, someone has to keep you away from the edge of falling." she added

And for the first time, two secret lovers kissed each other.

"Yuu..." whispered Airu "I'll protect you from despair."

"Airu..." Yuu whispered back "I'll protect you from the harshness of reality.

Yuu fliched upon saying these words. He remembered Damemon telling those exact words to him long ago.

(In the Digital World)

Damemon wrapped his arms around Opossumon and Opossumon hugged him around the waist. Oppossumon's baloons caught the wind and flew up, taking two Digimon with them.

The two Digimon that were in love, sharing their partners' feelings.

(In the Real World)

"The wedding shall be in spring." Yuu and Airu declared firmly.

(Digital World)

"I love you, Opossumon..."

"I feel the same."


	4. The wedding

Everything was set. Taiki was meant to be best man, while Nene was a maid of honor. Taiki wore a suit and a tie, while Nene wore a beautiful white dress.

Of course, Ryouma and Ren were invited, as were Zenjiro, Kiriha and Akari. They wanted it to be a quiet wedding, with only few guests and a priest.

Meanwhile, Yuu and Airu were sitting in the restaurant together. Both were eating heart-shaped onigiri and drinking juice from glasses labeled with hearts.

Yuu's purple eyes stared quizzically at Airu, who felt butterflies in her stomach. She turned around and threw up onto the ground.

"What's the matter, Airu-chan?" Yuu asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Oh, drop the formalities, Yuu. I mean, we'll get married in two hours."

Yuu laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know. It's just that old habits die hard." He paused briefly "I remember when you were a villain. I could tell it was forced."

"I remember that too."

(flashback)

"I'm Airu. Remember that name, for you all will one day bow to me and my beloved!" Airu shouted to Taiki and the others.

"Please, Airu-chan, don't do this." Yuu pleaded, his eyes sincere.

It was only at the sound of Yuu's voice that Airu's resolve began to waver.

(End flashback)

"My mother was a control-freak, Yuu. My father was always on some kind of business trip. I needed to stand on my own two feet. The Digital World offered me the chance to stand for myself. My real goal was to close the gap without your help, or the help of your teammates. Only then could I prove my independence and cut my ties with my family." Airu confessed

"I was your beloved, right?" Yuu asked softly.

"Yes. I tried to convince others that it was Ryouma, so that they don't suspect anything. But it wasn't very successful."

"Anyway, it's time. Let's go. Taiki and nee-san are waiting for us."

With that, Yuu and Airu left the restaurant and took the taxi to Amano house.

As soon as they arrived, Taiki and Nene ambushed them. Taiki grabbed Yuu's hand, while Nene grabbed Airu's. The two were pulled away in different directions.

As soon as they were ready, Yuu and Nene got out. Yuu was wearing black trousers and white blouse. Airu wore a wedding dress adorned with pink flower and yellow brooch."

"The colors of our Xros Loaders." remarked Yuu, astonished.

"Hai." Nene confirmed, and winked at him.

Finally, there was a moment of peace. Somehow, Nene and Yuu ended up alone.

"Nervous?" Nene asked playfully.

Instead of replying, Yuu swallowed. Nene nodded wisely.

"It was the same for me before my own wedding." she confessed "But anyway, I'm glad that the shy boy I knew will get a companion for life." she nudged Yuu playfully.

Then her expression turned into sad one.

"I'm not to fond of losing you, though. I remember when you were a small cutie I cherished and protected.

(flashback)

A young boy, about eight years old was coughing violently, his small body shaking with each cough. It fell to Nene to restore him back to health, since their parents died in a car crash. As a result, Nene and Yuu inherited a large fortune, which was given to them upon Nene's wedding to Taiki.

(end flashback)

"You're all grown up, Yuu. And you found someone you love who loves you in return. I'm happy."

And then it was time for wedding. Taiki had informed them that the priest had arrived.

Nene and Yuu got up and entered the backyard. Ryouma, Ren, Kiriha, Akari, Zenjiro and Taiki were already sitting there. Nene joined them, sitting in the chair next to Taiki's.

Yuu remained on the staircase, waiting. They were all waiting for Airu to arrive.

Finally, she did, carrying two stuffed animals. They were actually Damemon and Opossumon, though the priest didn't know this. She motioned Yuu to stay quiet.

The priest rambled on and on about importance of marriage. Behind him, Airu's hand slithered around Yuu's waist and his around hers.

Finally, the priest asked the questions, all of which got positive answers. The ceremony had come to an end.

As soon as it did, a smokescreen filled the air, made real with two fireballs which struck the ground harmlessly.

"That's Tsuwamon's Smoking Boogie attack." Nene whispered to Taiki "You know what that means."

"That Yuu and Airu don't like publicity?"

"Bingo. I think we should respect that.

As for Yuu and Airu, they ran off to small hotel. Yuu had brought some money to pay for the rooms.

"Good job, Tsuwamon." Yuu praised his partner.

"No problem, Yuu. Which means there's nothing to worry about."

Yuu and Airu were hoping to have a calm night, uninterrupted.


End file.
